


Тянущий вниз

by Sidemaze



Series: Падение — ещё один способ летать [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Fic, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Internalized Homophobia, Lust, M/M, Male lubrication, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bucky Barnes/Original Minor Character(s), Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Occult, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pheromones, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Self-Mutilation, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus!Bucky, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Steve Rogers, Transformation, World War II, demon!Bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: В отличие от каноничной сюжетной линии, Гидра проводит оккультные эксперименты, руководствуясь легендами о демонах. С Баки, пленённым в Аццано, проделывают нечто изощреннее попыток повторить сыворотку суперсолдата, но проявление полного эффекта требует времени. Баки борется со странными желаниями, пытаясь держать в узде влечение к Стиву, чтобы оно не выплеснулось наружу, похоронив шансы друга на жизнь, которую тот заслуживает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Падение — ещё один способ летать [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182392
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragging You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320499) by [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Обратите внимание на предупреждения! Эта серия будет включать три части:
> 
> "Тянущий вниз" — первая часть в жанре мрачного ужаса, действие которой происходит исключительно во время Второй мировой войны. Это медленное нагнетание и погружение в исследования внутренней гомофобии, когда Баки становится суккубом-мужчиной.
> 
> Вторая часть серии будет описывать пребывание Баки в Гидре, и включать темы ГТП, даб- и нонкон. Однако её можно пропустить (вероятно, после её завершения я опубликую краткий пересказ для решивших не читать её).
> 
> Третья в рамках этой АУ подхватит события "Капитан Америка" и "Зимний Солдат".
> 
> Вначале будут тяжёлые темы, но в конечном итоге я хочу написать хеппи энд для наших многострадальных парней.
> 
> Для этой истории я разрабатываю свои собственные мифы о демонах-суккубах, которые, надеюсь, будут объяснены в ходе повествования — их я тоже планирую позже опубликовать отдельно; в них было вложено немало труда и, надеюсь, чтение будет того стоить!

Аццано, Гидра и вся эта треклятая война могли катиться к дьяволу в зад. Что до Баки Барнса, то он, чёрт возьми, на такой ад не подписывался.

Конечно, всё начиналось неплохо. Он трепался со Стивом о политике, о том, что наверху собираются делать, после того, как до их ушей дошли вести насчёт Перл-Харбора. Он вступил в армию, горя желанием задать врагам хорошую трёпку и делать для своей страны то, что правильно. Он махом освоил базовую подготовку, заслужил внимание командира и сержантские нашивки ещё до того, как взошёл на борт, видимо, благодаря внезапно открывшемуся таланту обращаться с винтовкой, твёрдой руке и верному глазу. Не говоря уж о стойкости и упорстве, которые помогли ему вырасти на улицах Бруклина и выстоять в стольких кулачных боях, что дня не хватило бы припомнить их все. И он был чертовски хорош в парадке с иголочки, если он сам так сказал.

И Стив, _святые угодники!_ Когда Баки уезжал из Нью-Йорка, как бы тот ни рвался отправиться на войну плечом к плечу со своим лучшим приятелем, —теперь лишь понимание, что несносный упрямец в безопасности дома, удерживало Баки на плаву.

Вблизи блестящий новенький пенни обернулся облезлым медяком, стоило Баки оказаться за морем в кошмаре настоящей войны. Казалось, все краски растворились в бесконечной пороховой дымке в воздухе и в холодной хлюпающей грязи под ногами. Парни, _хорошие_ парни, которые сражались на его стороне, гибли в мгновение ока, порой посреди разговора. Юнец, напичканный праведными идеалами, жаждущий сокрушить Ось лишь оружием и улыбкой, будто умер вместе с ними, оставив после себя напуганного ребёнка, влипшего по уши куда не надо. Но будь он проклят, если хоть кому-то даст увидеть, насколько пустым он себя чувствовал. Вопреки ужасам войны, он приучился держать лицо.

Теперь Баки угодил в свеженький ад, который без сомнения обменял бы на целую жизнь в замёрзшей грязи под тяжёлым пороховым небом.

Под Аццано развернулся не бой, а самая что ни на есть бойня: сто седьмой были что твои мальчишки с рогатками против засевших там сил Гидры. На войне Баки сталкивался с людскими стенами, миномётами, газом, пулями и бесконечными волнами наступающего противника, но даже всё это не подготовило его к оружию, словно выпавшему со страниц дрянного фантастического романа. Грёбаные лучевые ружья, похоже, с концами стирали людей с лица земли одним выстрелом, и, с позволения сказать, «бой» закончился, едва начавшись: смешав ряды, три четверти сто седьмого отступили, оставив самого Баки и остальных выживших врагам. Те погнали их прямиком на какую-то «исследовательскую базу».

Несколько месяцев заключения в переполненных камерах, провонявших гнилью и нечистотами, изматывающего принудительного ручного труда от зари до темна и растущего чувства безнадёжности. Но не смотря ни на что, Баки был полон решимости использовать каждый треклятый шанс не давать Гидре спуска. Ухмыльнуться, огрызнуться, напустить невозмутимый вид — да что угодно, что поддержит в парнях боевой дух и ещё больше раздраконит Гидру — каждый раз это была маленькая победа Барнса. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько он мог рассчитывать. Наградой становились удары плети да ломовая работа, но будь он проклят, если позволит себе сдуться.

А ещё он держал глаза и уши открытыми. Пусть они застряли далеко в тылу врага, пусть даже он знал, что шансы на то, что командование планирует провести спасательную операцию, ничтожно малы, если они ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО выберутся, Баки хотел вернуться с разведдаными. Он был рад, что по верхам нахватался немецкого и итальянского. Он пытался, изо всех сил пытался относиться к этому как к разведывательной миссии. Это сохраняло его рассудок.

Первым делом он запомнил то, что подсмотрел на плане изолятора. Кажется, когда-то это была средневековая крепость с толстыми каменными стенами, которые, наверное, простояли веками. Он попытался сосчитать охранников и их смены, подмечая, сколько других пленников засунуто в клетки и кто ещё там есть. Но чем больше он узнавал, тем сильнее кишки холодил страх. Здесь в самом деле творилось что-то гораздо более скверное, чем просто трудовой лагерь для военнопленных. Для начала тут скопилось слишком много гидровских сволочей, которые не были обычными солдатами или охраной. Они носили эмблему Красного Черепа на хрустяще-новеньких офицерских мундирах или отутюженных мантиях. Они никогда не заговаривали с пленными, и Баки лишь мельком издали видел, как они направлялись к недоступной для него задней части крепости. В воздухе постоянно висела едкая вонь дыма и какой-то неопознаваемой дряни. Зловещие выжженные плеши и выбоины окружали стены старой переоборудованной крепости. Гидра заставила их не только унизительно дробить камень, будто каких-то каторжников. Некоторым пленным с крепкими руками поручили вырезать на камнях странные глифы — Баки услышал словцо. Других, которым было приказано устанавливать тяжёлые усиленные столбы и поперечные балки, хлестали, когда не выходило подогнать их с точностью до миллиметра.

Словно этого было мало, раз в неделю или вроде того кого-нибудь одного уводили из камер в заднюю часть объекта, и больше о нём не было слышно. Шепотки ходили всякие, но, как подслушал Баки, даже многие охранники заметно побаивались происходящего в "Подсобке". По итогам его наблюдений, гидровцы были не только садистскими ублюдками-наци, но вдобавок напрочь рехнувшимися. Он подслушивал разговоры о ритуалах, жертвоприношениях и о том, как магия приведёт Гидру к победе. _Магия._ Да ради всего святого! Баки, конечно, любил хорошие истории или кино про монстров, магию или идеи о далёком будущем, но он не был настолько глуп, чтобы воображать, что подобное дерьмо было реальным. Он слышал, что Гитлер поощрял исследования всякой собачьей чуши ради пропаганды, боевого духа или ещё какой-то белиберды, но самому видеть, как хороших людей утаскивают и убивают во имя какого-то дерьмового эксперимента, было не смешно. Пугало, как глубоко эти больные ублюдки провалились в кроличью нору, а он был в их лапах.

Баки понял, что всерьёз облажался, когда кашель, беспокоивший его с тех пор, как они были захвачены на поле боя, засел в его лёгких. Даже соседи по клетке начали подмечать, каким бледным и взмокшим он выглядел. Но чем сильнее Баки пытался превозмочь болезнь, чтобы не доставить врагу удовольствия видеть, как он сдал, тем поганей себя чувствовал. В выстуженной сырой клетке он промёрз до костей, но продолжал потеть. Мучивший его сухой кашель будил по ночам и его, и остальных. На ум сам собой приходил Стив, боровшийся с пневмонией все эти зимы, и снова придавал Баки сил. Стив никогда не отступал перед хулиганами. Они тогда были детьми, Стив весил дай боже сорок пять фунтов и успел насквозь вымокнуть, и это вдохновило Баки встать рядом с ним. Если задохлик-астматик мог это сделать, каково было бы оправдание Баки? Стив отказался уступить шпане, которая всегда стерегла короткий путь между домом и школой, — и Баки к нему присоединился. Вместе они обратили противника в бегство, и им больше не нужно было делать крюк. Это скрепило их дружбу на всю жизнь.

Теперь Баки снова призвал Стивову силу, чтобы бороться с тем, что нельзя было победить кулаками, а лишь упрямством и решимостью — к счастью, этого у обоих было в избытке.

Болезнь усложняла работу. Однажды жар за глазами заставил зрение затуманиться, рука дрогнула, когда он вырезал на камне очередной кусок какого-то мумбо-юмбо. Инструмент соскользнул, повредив глиф, и на плечи мгновенно обрушился тяжёлый удар плетью.

Баки сорвался:  
— Разуй глаза, фриц! Тебе плевать, если я болен, а мне плевать, правильно ли я выскребу твои закорючки. Так что, если ты не припас здесь врача, думаю, мне будет полезно поупражняться в резьбе на твоей заднице!

Оскал гидровца посрамил бы акулу:

— О, у нас есть врачи. Спасибо, что вызвался.

Кровь Баки застыла в жилах, когда его схватили его за плечи. Он отбивался, но собственная болезнь стала союзником троих выродков, и всё, что он смог — один хороший удар по голеням акулолицего гидровца-надзирателя, прежде чем его поволокли от рабочего места по направлению к... Нет.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляды других заключённых: все смотрели с едва скрываемой жалостью. Неизвестно, что было в задней комнате, но все знали, что случилось с теми, кого забрали туда.

Баки был уверен в одном: он точно там сдохнет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и далее немецкая речь обозначена жирным шрифтом.

Баки почти сразу пожалел о каждой толике любопытства, которое испытывал насчёт того, какие секреты скрывала Гидра в «Подсобке». Когда его протащили сквозь тяжёлые решётчатые двери в полутёмный, освещённый лишь факелами коридор, смахивавший на декорации к кино Юниверсал про монстров, его придавило влажным изнуряющим жаром с тяжёлой вонью тухлятины. Одежда немедленно отсырела, зловоние проникло в каждый клочок ткани, в волосы и поры его тела. Неровный свет факелов добавлял нереальности и сбивал с толка. У Баки закружилась голова. И без того разбитого, его замутило так, что он расстался с тем немногим, что ещё оставалось в желудке. К его чести, цель как всегда была поражена в яблочко, и он попал прямо на вылизанный до блеска сапог одного из вышагивающих громил. В ответ под рёбра впечатался кулак, но оно того стоило. Ублюдок небось надраивал их вечера напролёт. Ну, удачи с чисткой.

Однако его ухмылка засранца поблёкла, когда коридор вывел в круглый зал под высокими сводами. Факелы кончились. Вместо них потустороннее синее свечение, как от разрядов того оружия, с которым они столкнулись на поле боя, змеилось по сложной сети кабелей, тянущихся по верху стен. Светящиеся провода и, как предположил Баки, силовые узлы образовывали нарочно продуманный узор на очень знакомо выглядевших опорах и балках с фабрики. Он мгновенно возненавидел этот мертвенно-синий свет, освещавший те самые глифы, которые Гидра заставляла вырезать пленных, установленные на стенах по периметру комнаты через равные промежутки.

В самом центре этого богом забытого места торчало то, что Баки не мог описать иначе, кроме как «долбаный алтарь». Массивный, грубо обтёсанный монолит, образующий этакий стол; он выглядел так, будто был перенесён сюда из каких-то древних руин вроде Стоунхенджа или замка самого Дракулы. Множество рун наподобие тех, что Баки до кровавых мозолей без конца вырезал на камнях, рядами опоясывали основание и были выбиты по четырём углам поверхности. В концентрических кругах на полу вокруг алтаря теснилось ещё больше рун и геометрических узоров, намалёванных красным. Баки всерьёз усомнился, что краской. В четырёх углах алтаря торчали зловещего вида тяжёлые кандалы, сияя новенькой сталью — явное несоответствие рядом с выветренными рунами и грубо вырубленным столом. Похоже, их добавили недавно, чтобы удерживать там людей против воли. Людей вроде него. Закачаешься.

Здесь пахло, как на поле боя под Аццано: странным вроде бы электричеством, палёной плотью, кровью, желчью и нечистотами. Баки ни минуты не сомневался, что здесь гибли люди. Даже не знай он, сколько других пленников было притащено сюда, даже если бы у него напрочь отшибло нюх и он не мог распознать чересчур хорошо знакомый запах смерти, одни только тёмно-красные потёки на алтаре, собирающиеся у его подножия в лужи, уже выглядели чертовски погано. Но смазанные кровавые полосы, тянущиеся от нарисованных кругов к двери в дальнем тёмном углу, были ещё хуже. Баки замутило от ярости. То были люди, _хорошие_ люди, которых выбросили, словно мусор, во имя какого-то… _культа?!_

Баки заставил себя оторвать взгляд от второй двери и выбросить из головы ужасные образы, но обнаружил, что с дурным предчувствием уставился на алтарь.

И кто бы сомневался, именно туда его и толкнули. 

— Вот спасибо, ребятки! — Баки прищёлкнул языком, как кучер норовистой лошади. — Недурная лежанка! Самое время вздремнуть!

— **Американец думает, он остроумный.** — буркнул по-немецки один гидровский головорез другому.

— **Нам не придётся долго его терпеть. Ты видел, что произошло с…** — второй быстро заткнулся, когда открылась дальняя дверь, и в комнату вошёл человечек с поросячьим лицом в круглых очках в проволочной оправе, бросив острый взгляд на говорящего.

— Это новый объект? Зафиксируйте его на столе и отправляйтесь за подготовительными препаратами.

— Ja, Herr Zola. — кратко выдали они в унисон, и Баки после недолгого отчаянного сопротивления оказался закован в кандалы на алтаре. Вблизи на них обнаружилась нехорошего вида бурая корка.

— Ты чокнутый! Надеюсь, ты в курсе! — кричал Баки, пока его пристегивали. — Не знаю, по правде вы покупаетесь на всю эту чушь, которую тут навешиваете, или это просто чокнутый трюк ради золота наци, но если ты всерьёз веришь, что этот... чёрт его знает! магический _ритуал,_ который ты пытаешься здесь провернуть, реален, то ты безумнее сортирной крысы!

— О, сержант Барнс, не так ли? — лицо Золы сплюснулось в резиновой улыбке. — Магия, о которой вы с прискорбным непочтением высказались, — всего лишь людской способ попытаться объяснить концепции, выходящие слишком далеко за пределы понимания большинства. Легенды, мифы, магия: многие из этих историй основаны на фактах; в _науке_ примитивная непросвещённость выдала это за чистую фантазию. Результаты некоторых моих предварительных исследований вы наблюдали на поле боя, и всё же и вы, и многие другие по-прежнему недооцениваете значимость моей работы. Великий Шмидт видит смысл в том, чтобы, устремив взор к старым верованиям, пожинать их нетронутые плоды, только и ждущие, когда их заново откроют. Он вложился мои исследования, а взамен я творю ему _чудеса._

— Скорее, ты творишь ему горы…— слова Баки прервались влажным отрывистым кашлем. — ...горы трупов, ты, проклятый безумный культист!

Лицо Золы ожесточилось: 

— Не знаю, почему я даю себе труд просветить такого, как вы. Подумайте об этом так, мистер Барнс: ваша пневмония, вероятно, убьёт вас в считанные дни. Вам следует уповать, что на этот раз процедура сработает, в противном случае вы умрёте. — Он покровительственно улыбнулся Баки в тот момент, когда вернулись охранники: один с пакетом жидкости и капельницей, второй нёс — Баки не потрудился сдержать фырканье — с чашу с плещущейся молочной жидкостью.

— Ах, идеально. — сказал Зола рядовым, забирая чашу. Те принялись устанавливать капельницу и готовить иглу. — Мы скорректировали процентное содержание диэтиламида лизергиновой кислоты в этой партии, не так ли?

Охранник коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо. Теперь, сержант, мы приступим. Когда мы закончим, вы либо запоёте совсем по-другому, либо замолчите навеки. В любом случае, ваша жертва принесёт пользу Гидре.

Когда руку Баки кольнула игла, в зал один за другим потянулись какие-то люди в новой офицерской форме и средневековых плащах. Его объял жар, едва содержимое мешка начало медленно проникать в его вены. Голова поплыла, перед глазами заплясали серые пятна. Двое схватили Баки за голову, и, зажав нос, вынудили с проклятьем открыть рот. Когда он вдохнул, содержимое чаши влили ему в рот. Он попробовал было выплюнуть тягучую горькую жидкость, но жёсткие руки накрыли нос и рот. Прежде чем он понял, что делает, он сглотнул, захлебнулся и захрипел, судорожно хватая воздух. К этому времени зрение сузилось в точку; немецкая речь, искажаясь, потянулась над головой, прежде чем сложилась в ритмичное пение.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, в главе есть описания тревожных галлюцинаций.  
> Жирным шрифтом обозначена немецкая речь.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8.

Кровь пылала огнём, ему слышались крики, мечущиеся под сводами зала. Символы на стенах слились, задрожав, заплясали в воздухе, наполненные синей энергией. Тяжёлые каменные стены обступили Баки, склонившись над ним, как доктора, ломающие голову над трупом, а после растворились сгустками ручьёв крови и опали клубками кишок. В провалах рушащихся стен мерещились застывшие масками боли и страха лица людей — людей, которых утащили из клеток до него. Их белёсые глаза были незрячими, но тела, кренясь и пошатываясь, волочили ноги к нему. Он боролся с оковами, выкрикивая свое имя и порядковый номер, как мантру, чтобы прогнать наваждение, но это было так же тщетно, как последние молитвы погибавших в окопах. 

Внезапно они скопом бросились на него, вцепляясь когтистыми руками в запястья и лодыжки, почти четвертуя, прежде чем отпустить, и он полетел спиной вперёд в разверстую пропасть.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8.

Он тонул. Горло наполнилось металлическим привкусом, а следом горькой белой слизью. Он не видел, но ощущал себя по шею в густой жиже. Хуже того, он был не один: в ихоре что-то двигалось, скользило мимо его ног, задевая лодыжки. Что-то острое лизнуло-царапнуло бицепс, а затем ввинтилось в живот, словно распаляясь его бессвязными захлёбывающимися криками.

Теперь он чувствовал, как нечто корчится и извивается внутри него, пробираясь вверх по кишкам, как змея через шланг. Его тело конвульсивно сжималось, противясь вторжению, но чем сильнее он бился, тем сильнее весь содрогался, и тем глубже оно продвигалось, копошась уже под самым сердцем. А затем с тошнотворным хрустом оно разделилось — одно стало многим — и ринулось в десятках направлений, хлынув по венам.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5-7-0-3...

Судорожно вдохнув, он прорвался на поверхность, зрение вернулось так резко, что глазам стало больно.

Он страстно пожелал утонуть. Сухо, удушающе жарко, он пёкся заживо. Его так мучила жажда! Горло превратилось в наждак, распухший ватный язык едва ворочался. Зрение плыло, и синий свет маревом колыхался вокруг, как огонь в печи, но ноги по-прежнему увязали во влажной трясине. Он изо всех сил пытался наклониться, чтобы напиться, но тело не сгибалось. Руки и ноги крепко держало, и облегчение было недосягаемым.

Свинья в очках с улыбкой, обнажившей кривые клыки, всадила серповидное копыто в его грудь.

БОЛЬ. Непереносимая, объявшая всё тело. Сильнее, чем змеи в кишках, больше, чем от жажды или удушья.

Он рвался в оковах, пока в мясо не растёр запястья о грубые края кандалов, а потом острозубые змеи глубже впились ему в руки. Вены снова вспыхнули кислотой, на глаза наползла красная дымка, следом всё почернело.

Он уплывал, невесомый, дрейфовал.

Но едва он почувствовал, что его вот-вот унесёт прочь и развеет, как облако на ветру, в носу закололо озоном, а тело превратилось в провод под напряжением. Живот дёрнуло, когда его с силой потянуло вниз, спина ударилась о твёрдый камень.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5-7-0...

Раннее утреннее солнце бледно просвечивало сквозь застиранные занавески, пылинки беззвучно танцевали в лучах. Баки лениво пошевелился на тонком матрасе. В теле стояла медлительная сонная тяжесть. Где-то на задворках сознания тянулась мысль, что что-то не так, но он не мог заставить себя волноваться. Он был дома.

Он потянулся, с улыбкой вдыхая знакомый букет запахов, в котором мешался пот, душок мусора и бензина с намёком на далёкую выпечку, и всё же это оставалось на его памяти лучшим, что он когда-либо нюхал.

Комната поменялась, или он переместился, чтобы увидеть подле себя небольшую фигуру крепко спящего — копна взъерошенных светлых волос единственная выглядывала из-под тяжёлых одеял.

В комнате было холодно, но под одеялами тепло и даже жарковато, и сейчас никакие угрозы мастера насчёт потери работы не могли убедить его сдвинуться хоть на дюйм.

Женщина?.. Его разум вызвал образы стройных проказливых девушек, кружащихся на танцполе, хихикающих и чуть пьяных в его руках; их глаза, обещающие, что вечернее веселье не закончится в клубе.

Нет. _Стив._ Cердце защемило, и он не знал почему. Он чувствовал себя таким далёким, и всё же он был прямо там. Прямо _здесь._

Баки усмехнулся: «Эй, старик. Нельзя дрыхнуть вечно». Он потянулся, чтобы как следует тряхнуть его за тощее плечо, но пальцы схватили воздух. 

Стив повернулся, со вздохом протирая сонные глаза, и потерянно уставился прямо на него: «Хотел бы я быть с тобой, Бак».

Послышался влажный кашель, но Баки не мог сказать, исходил звук от Стива или от него самого. Вся квартира внезапно выстыла. Холод прокрадывался под одеяла, с каждым вдохом воруя всё больше тепла, пока он не начал дышать льдом.

«Нет. Нет, Стив», — серьёзно произнёс Баки, но каждое слово скребло снежным крошевом, забивающим лёгкие.

«...сражаясь рядом с тобой», — Стив продолжал, будто не слышал слов Баки, и вздрогнул, когда очередной разрушительный кашель сотряс всё его тело — тело Баки — обоих.

«Ты должен быть в безопасности. Здесь, в Бруклине». — Баки будто говорил со стеной, и только сейчас он заметил болезненный желтоватый оттенок Стивовой кожи, обтянувшей слишком тонкий костяк, и комки тряпок с пятнами крови, брошенные у кровати. 

«Сделать мою жизнь стоящей чего-то». — повторял Стив, но его голос звучал глухо и издалека.

Баки терял его. Стив выглядел таким больным, гораздо хуже, чем когда-либо бывал раньше, а Баки не мог с ним остаться. Больше всего на свете он хотел остаться здесь и согреть Стива. Спасти. Но теперь всё сильнее казалось, что он из стылой тьмы наблюдает за Стивом на киноэкране — наблюдает, как пятно цвета и звука, тускнея, уплывает дальше и дальше.

«Не уходи! — крикнул Баки. — Стив! Прости!» Но даже сам не услышал собственных слов, потому что их поглотили холод и мрак.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5-7-0...

**— ...продвигается?**

**…**

**— ...зашёл довольно далеко. Почти потеряли его несколько раз.**

**…**

**— Я ожидаю от вас успеха.**

Синий свет прожигал мозг даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки. Было больно дышать. Грудь и лёгкие болели, запястья болели, лодыжки болели, и он чувствовал, как внутри отдаётся каждый натужный удар сердца, толкавшего по венам кровь, ставшую будто густой чёрной патокой. Хуже всего была острая свежая боль в груди. Перед мысленным взором мелькнул образ человека-свиньи, взрезавшего его грудь руками-копытами, и Баки дрогнул, застонал и с трудом разлепил глаза, пытаясь увидеть, что происходит.

Он немедленно пожалел об этом.

Прямо над ним нависала чудовищная освежёванная... образина. Всё лицо — если это так можно было назвать — казалось пропитанным кровью. Сидевшие глубоко в глазницах глаза-бусинки впивались в самую душу. 

Баки спохватился, дёрнулся, упираясь, пытаясь отвести взгляд, но почувствовал, что голова будто в тисках — он не мог шевельнуться и едва мог дышать.

Лицо-череп каким-то образом нахмурилось: 

**— Он просыпается.**

Где-то за пределами видимости послышался шорох, затем снова ужалило руку. Вверх к плечу потёк жар, разгораясь всё больше.

В глазах поплыло, и лицо над ним исказилось в злобной плотоядной ухмылке; бушующий синий огонь поглотил всё вокруг, кроме него. Длинные клыки выдвинулись из-под остатков губ, нечестивые рога, изгибаясь, протянулись к нему. Баки пытался отодвинуться, но голову не пускало, и он мог только бессильно следить, как кончики почти достигают его глаз.

«Вы продвигаетесь так замечательно, сержант Барнс, — свистяще прошипело оно. — Скоро вы к нам присоединитесь».

Инстинктивно Баки бросился, нанося крепкий удар прямо в скалящиеся зубы.

Но в момент столкновения видение разлетелось на мириады осколков, — каждый с ухмылкой черепа или торжествующим глазом-бусинкой — и осыпали его дождём, раня руку.

Зеркало. Зеркало.

Но голос не умолкал. Напротив, он продолжал неотступно шептать в его разуме: «Я уже внутри тебя».

Сердце Баки бешено заколотилось, тело жгло изнутри; казалось, огонь облизывал кожу.

«Ты уже один из нас».

Немыслимо, Баки почувствовал, как в нём зашевелилось неуместное возбуждение.

«Зачем бороться с этим, сержант? Это то, чем ты всегда был где-то глубоко внутри, не так ли?»

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5-7...

Над ним высилась человеческая громада, непреодолимая и необоримая.

«Время пришло», — голос шептал вокруг него и скользил внутри, полный мрачного предвкушения.

Он не мог сосредоточиться, не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы уразуметь смысл этих слов. Его тело удерживалось лишь тончайшими нитями, по которым порой пробегал огонь.

Затем удар новой боли — это были не нити — это были провода, и он полыхал электричеством, всё его существо вибрировало в агонии.

Что происходило? Где он?

Когда прекратится боль? Был ли это конец? Или начало?

Серп луны висел над горой в нечестивом сиянии. Замерший наготове. Готовый вгрызться, врезаться в саму гору.

Его сердце тяжело бухало, и он обнаружил, что ждёт, затаив дыхание, но не мог постичь почему: принесет это облегчение или ещё больше мучений.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5… 3-2-5-5...

Золотой и синий.

Громкий звон и удар, тяжесть исчезла с его рук и ног.

Всепроникающий потрескивающий синий свет ещё бушевал вокруг, но над Баки нависла тень, превращавшая синий во что-то чудесное золотое. 

Ореол золотого света окружал то, что сложилось в лицо. Сияние прояснилось, показываясь тем же мерзостным синим, но другим, преобразованным в яркий и чистый, и оседая золотом светлых волос.

А лицо — лицо…

Губы на нём что-то произносили, но Баки не мог разобрать, его уши были полны воды. 

— Стив…?.. — сипло вытолкнул он.

Тёплая рука подхватила затылок, и Баки так хотелось надеяться.

— Вставай. — Голос — Стивов голос, но это не мог быть он.

Не-Стив наклонился над ним; это выглядело таким настоящим, но и раньше всё казалось и чувствовалось настоящим. Серьёзные голубые глаза, тот самый нос, кривоватый после множества драк — знакомо подтекающий кровью.

— Стив...

Капнуло.

Внезапная вспышка боли непереносимо божественно наполнила его, хлынув из тёплого влажного пятна на груди, и захлестнула, исторгнув умоляющий вопль. Горящая грудь взорвалась светом и энергией, и чувством какой-то неправильной цельности. Он желал, чтобы это длилось вечно, и он не мог вынести ещё ни секунды, когда вдруг всё прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось. Электрический синий визжал, шипел и умирал, погружая зал в темноту.

Всё стихло, Баки снова парил, но на этот раз вертикально, полновесно чувствуя своё тело, когда ангел с лицом Стива быстро уносил его прочь от боли.

Он знал, что умрет; теперь он был готов к этому.


	4. Chapter 4

«На фабрике есть подсобка. Его забрали туда с неделю назад. Никто оттуда не возвращался».

Эти слова преследовали Стива, когда он, не теряя надежды, бежал по запутанным коридорам объекта. Он зашёл так далеко и ни на минуту не пожалел о своём решении. Он уже обнаружил десятки, если не сотни гидровских пленников, у которых теперь появился шанс вырваться. И, если начистоту, ему самому позарез был нужен шанс доказать, что он годен не только на то, чтобы продавать военные облигации со сцены, будто этакая дрессированная обезьяна. Ради того, чтобы просто присоединиться к ОСО,* он не зашел бы так далеко, не рисковал бы так сильно.

Если бы не Баки, он никогда бы не покинул строй, не проигнорировал бы прямой приказ и не сорвался бы в самоволку на спасательную миссию. Само собой, его точила досада. Но он был солдатом. Он уважал армию, но вопреки решению полковника Филлипса не смог отвернуться от людей, застрявших в тылу врага. Он не мог отмахнуться от Баки. Если был шанс, пускай даже мизерный, что тот ещё жив, оно того стоило.

Стива до сих пор поражало, как здорово его тело откликалось на каждый мысленный импульс: казалось, оно не знало усталости, и неважно, как долго и как быстро он бежал или как сильно бил. Удар, который не вызвал бы у бруклинского хулигана ничего кроме смеха, теперь отправил тренированного гидровского солдата в полёт спиной вперёд до стены, к подножию которой тот мешком и свалился.

Даже когда он пропускал удар, боль едва ощущалась и нисколько его не замедляла. Это воодушевляло, но, несмотря на то, что часть его упивалась новыми возможностями, которые сегодня впервые подверглись настоящему испытанию — бруклинское состязание в беге с одним-единственным агентом Гидры не в счёт — он не мог по-настоящему насладиться этим. Совсем нет. Не тогда, когда _Баки_ был здесь — хотелось надеяться, что был! — где-то здесь. В беде. 

Он просто надеялся, что не опоздал.

Надписи на немецком указывали путь к фабрике. В одном углу высилась гора необработанных каменных глыб, вдоль противоположной стены тянулись ряды покинутых верстаков с камнерезными инструментами и камнями помельче. Под вой сигналов тревоги, во вспышках красных огней Стив увидел, что другая половина огромного помещения походила на цех по производству боеприпасов, но с привычным порохом и упаковочными материалами соседствовали ячейки, светившиеся ярко-синим.

Дверь в дальнем конце цеха отыскалась достаточно быстро, и попутно Стив позаботился прихватить одну из маленьких светящихся синих хреновин.

Однако на пути возникли кое-какие препятствия. Прежде чем он пересёк помещение, дюжина охранников возникла между ним и дверью.

Никто не может сказать, что Стив Роджерс когда-либо уклонялся от драки.

Крепче сжав щит, он бросился на гидровцев, их выстрелы эхом загремели о металлический заслон. Прежде чем стих первый залп, он уже сражался, вертясь волчком между противниками.

Положим, это был не бруклинский переулок, и Стив не до конца знал возможности нового тела, но он никогда не колебался. Не собирался и теперь. Он снёс стенку из ближайших солдат — импровизированный щит оказался эффективным не только как... ну, _щит,_ но и как сносный таран. Пока гидровцы замешкались, сменяя истраченные синие магазины, Стив обрушился на них ураганом полновесных ударов и пинков, и половина в отключке отправилась на холодный каменный пол раньше, чем успела понять, чем их приложило.

Он поворачивался, когда прикладом прилетело в лицо. Несколькими месяцами раньше для Стива всё было бы кончено, но теперь он лишь осклабился из-за разбитого носа, который даже не ощущался сломанным. Сердце мощно качало кровь, разгоняя по венам адреналин; без усилий преодолев сопротивление чужих рук, он вырвал винтовку противника и уложил его ответным ударом.

Оставшиеся солдаты, похоже, сообразили, что силы неравны, и после недолгого замешательства разбежались, освободив путь к двери.

Вблизи она оказалась внушительной штукой: шире и выше обычной межкомнатной, всего чуть-чуть меньше, чтобы проехать в неё на автомобиле. Дверь была тяжелой и укреплённой, но Стив как следует налёг плечом, и она медленно разверзлась, хрипло протестующе взвизгнув петлями.

В мрачной полутьме коридора потрескивали редкие факелы и стоял отвратительный запах. Ни секунды не раздумывая, Стив сломя голову рванул вперёд, к источнику синего мерцания и поющих(?) голосов.

_«Пожалуйста, будь живым,_ — безмолвно молился он. — _Боже, я получил эту силу, но если не могу спасти даже своего лучшего друга, тогда для чего она?»_

Стив пушечным ядром влетел из коридора в огромную ротонду, в тот же миг мерный ритм голосов смешался. Он едва отметил замысловатые глифы и арки проводов под сводчатым потолком, по которым пробегали синие вспышки, заливавшие всё пульсирующим светом. Разбегающиеся небоевые офицеры Гидры (в мантиях?) мелькали где-то на краю зрения. Его внимание приковалось к сцене в центре: одутловатый коротышка в круглых очках с напряжённым лицом стоял в изголовье большого каменного стола, занося нож. В лезвии бликовала ячейка с синей энергией, которую он сжимал в другой руке. И на том столе распятый связанный — _Баки. Это был он!_

Стив слышал, как Баки в бреду тянул: 

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 3-2-5-5... 

Облегчение захлестнуло Стива, как вода погибающего от жажды. _Живой. Слава богу._

Повинуясь мгновенному импульсу, он метнул щит в руку с ножом. Взвывший от боли коротышка выронил нож и схватился за раненную руку. Клинок глухо звякнул об пол. Паника исказила его лицо, когда он поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Стива. За вспышкой ошеломленного узнавания последовало секундное колебание, с которым он нехотя кинул взгляд на распростёртое тело Баки. Затем он схватил с подставки рядом толстую книгу в кожаном переплёте и опрометью кинулся к неприметной двери в другом конце комнаты.

Стив даже не подумал преследовать труса.

В мгновение ока он пересёк комнату и оказался рядом с Баки.

— Баки. — имя сорвалось с губ прежде, чем облегчение при виде старого друга потухло, сменившись сосущей тревогой: зрачки Баки были огромными, он смотрел куда-то сквозь Стива, продолжая шептать своё имя с обрывком порядкового номера. Бледная кожа скользко блестела от пота. Рёбра торчали, скулы остро выступили, пересохшие губы потрескались. К руке была подсоединена капельница с пакетом, маркированным строчкой незнакомых химических названий, которые Стив скрупулёзно запечатлел в памяти. Хуже всего обстояло с грудью Баки: замысловатые руноподобные отметины обегали сложный геометрический узор. Мерцающий свет мешал разобрать, были тёмно-красные узоры нарисованы или _вырезаны._

— О боже.

Стив покачал головой и сгрёб тяжёлые кандалы; его новая сила позволила разобраться с ними в два счёта, сорвав и отбросив их прочь.

Он наклонился к Баки, пытаясь привести его в чувство: 

— Это я, Баки. Стив.

К счастью, взгляд того наконец стал чуть осмысленней и передвинулся на лицо Стива. Баки расплылся в неуверенно-лихорадочной улыбке:

— Стив... ?..

— Вставай, — позвал Стив, с нежной осторожностью просовывая ладонь ему под затылок. В тот же миг раскатистый гул, пришедший откуда-то из недр комплекса, заставил комнату вздрогнуть. Им нужно выбираться отсюда. И быстро.

— Стив, — хрипло повторил Баки. Его лицо смягчилось, в глазах медленно зажигалась надежда.

Стив наклонился ближе, подхватывая его со стола, когда камень вокруг тряхнуло новой серией взрывов. На этот раз пол затрещал, а потолок зловеще просел, осыпая их каменной крошкой. Стив даже не заметил, как последняя остававшаяся на уже зажившем носу капля крови сорвалась и разбилась о магический круг на груди Баки.

Внезапно тело Баки страшно напряглось, спина выгнулась, и надсадный нечеловеческий вой вырвался из его горла.

— Баки! Баки! — жалобно кричал Стив, пытаясь поймать руки, скребущие по камню, и удержать странно одеревеневшее тело. Баки полыхал лихорадочным жаром, Стив чувствовал судороги его мышц и то, как сердце заходилось в сумасшедшем стакатто. В мыслях мелькнул наихудший сценарий: Баки продержался так долго только затем, чтобы раны или болезнь, или какие-то клятые ужасы, что творила с ним Гидра, прикончили его прямо сейчас, на руках друга.

Отголоски последней серии взрывов окончательно стихли, генераторы заискрили и вырубились, а вместе с ними угас бивший в глаза синий свет. Одновременно тело Баки расслабилось, обмякнув в руках Стива. Но даже сквозь отдалённый гул и уханье артиллерии он слышал ровное сердцебиение и медленные вдохи и выдохи.

У Стива не было времени на более тщательную проверку. Он перекинул Баки через плечо, лишь мельком подивившись, каким маленьким тот ощущался по сравнению с широкоплечим парнем, который в памяти Стива возвышался над ним на целую голову. 

Подхватив щит, он побежал к дальней двери, через которую смылся оккультист Гидры.

Пинком распахнув дверь, Стив едва не отшатнулся от волны смрада. От лица отхлынула кровь: он стоял на пороге склепа. Должно быть, когда-то эта часть крепости служила катакомбами. Теперь же новые тела были с чудовищной равнодушной беспечностью свалены вперемешку с давно выбеленными костями в нишах по бокам тесной каменной кишки. Множество факелов освещало ужасное зрелище, которое Стив предпочёл бы никогда не видеть. Обрывки формы союзников — французов, британцев, — и американских солдат едва прикрывали изломанные окровавленные тела. Виднелись раздутые лица с лопнувшей кожей. В неверном багровом свете Стив рассмотрел следы обугливания на одних телах и перекрещивающиеся тёмные отметины на других.

Он горячо возблагодарил бога, что Баки был без сознания и не видел всё это, но не мог не думать, что случись ему опоздать, Баки ожидала бы та же участь.

Стив принудил себя двигаться дальше, миновав страшный коридор. Он выбежал на площадку перед каменными лестницами, ведущими вверх к дверям, которые сотрясались от шума боя снаружи и глумливых возгласов на английском. Вместе с тем, цепочки свежих следов уходили мимо лестниц дальше по коридору к другой двери, внутренней. Она была слегка приоткрыта.

Стив стиснул зубы, глядя на Баки. У него было то, за чем он пришел, и даже больше. Баки и остальные освобожденные пленные были важнее, чем преследование их тюремщиков.

Он взбежал по короткому лестничному пролету и открыл дверь навстречу перестрелке союзных солдат, громящих остатки гидровцев, которые ещё не сбежали.

Стив ухмыльнулся, трусцой направляясь к своим. Внезапно позади взревел незнакомый двигатель, он развернулся и успел заметить странный самолёт, похожий на встроенную в пропеллер ракету, поднявшийся прямо над объектом и рванувший в северном направлении.

Баки завозился в руках Стива, кряхтя, а затем его дыхание перешло в похрапывание. Он не был в коме — он дрых! И внезапно облегчение Стива сменилось ошеломительным ощущением реальности его успеха. Его внимание привлекла звезда, выглядывающая между отворотами куртки. Нравилось ему это или нет, но эта миссия сделала «Капитана Америку» настоящим. Персонаж, _герой,_ которого Стив Роджерс играл только на сцене, теперь ожил.

И когда он посмотрел на ликующих людей, заметивших его появление, почувствовал себя изменившимся сильнее, чем когда выпал из капсулы после вита-лучей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Объединенные сервисные организации (The United Service Organizations Inc.) — основанная во время Второй мировой войны и существующая по сей день американская некоммерческая благотворительная корпорация, которая предоставляет развлекательные программы (выступления комедиантов, актеров и музыкантов, и т. д.) военнослужащим, чтобы поднять их моральный дух. Организация стала особенно известна своими живыми выступлениями, так называемыми лагерными шоу.


	5. Chapter 5

Баки безмятежно выплывал обратно, за закрытыми веками вспышки света перемежались бархатной темнотой. Он даже что-то замурлыкал под нос, глоток за глотком вдыхая свежий воздух, оставивший от пота и пороховой вони только воспоминания.

Открыв глаза, он увидел размытую мозаику лоскутов зелёного и солнечно-золотого света, проплывающую над ним. Так красиво. Он всегда воображал небеса состоящими из облаков и херувимов, но это тоже было довольно мило.

Но для отошедшего в лучший мир его горло было неприлично пересохшим, а живот ощутимо подвело от голода. И звучание ангельского хора здорово смахивало на военную строевую. Не говоря уже об этой парящей штуковине. Ужасно тряская. Кому сказать, Баки прибудет на небеса, летя на самой тряской... тряской... он перевёл взгляд в сторону и сдвинул брови, уставившись на деревянные борта... телеги? Кто, чёрт возьми, летит в рай на телеге?

Он попытался сесть и — оп! Ничего у него не вышло. Живот скрутило узлом, Баки дёрнулся в сухом спазме, перекатываясь, и бессильно обмяк. Поле зрения заполнили узоры прожилок дерева прямо у него под носом, и он глазел на них с восхищённым вниманием. Чем дольше он пялился на деревянные завитки, тем яснее они складывались в узоры, живущие собственной жизнью, будто на киноэкране. Он углядел и маленьких птичек, и лошадей, которые двигались и мерцали, и...

— Бак? — Тёплая рука прижалась к плечам. Баки глянул, а там...

— Стив? — ...галлюцинация. Он _знал,_ что у него галлюцинации, потому что по-настоящему Стива здесь — где бы ни находилось это «здесь» — быть не могло. Господи всемогущий. «Здесь» всё ещё оставалось ритуальной комнатой на базе Гидры.

Он отпрянул, сглатывая новую волну подступающей тошноты. Нужно выбираться отсюда.

— Баки! Стой! Эй, полегче — всё в порядке! Ты в безопасности! Эй, Фэлсворт, подай-ка мне фляжку!

Когда Стив без усилий перемахнул через борт, Баки вжался спиной в дно телеги и… у него отвисла челюсть.

Стив был здоровенный. Больше, чем его сокамерник Дуган, даже больше, чем Лерой Бейтман — бугай с кривыми зубами, знакомый ещё по учебке. Баки плотно зажмурился, заставив себя сосредоточиться на ощущении шероховатого дерева под пальцами, сделал глубокий вдох и снова открыл глаза.

Н-да — галлюцинация никуда не делась.

— Вот, Баки, выпей немного воды, — сказал ему иллюзия-Стив, предложив флягу.

Баки со скептической миной осторожно принял её, оглядел «Стива», прежде чем сделать глоток. Вода оказалась прозрачной, холодной и такой сладкой! Он думал просто попробовать её на вкус, — убедиться, что это действительно вода, — но не успел спохватиться, как выхлебал половину. Горлу положительно полегчало.

— Я так рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, Бак. Когда увидел тебя там, я... Я думал, ты мёртв.

— А я — что ты меньше. — отозвался Баки подозрительно.

Стив набрал воздуха, помедлил, длинно выдохнул, и на его кинг-сайз-лице появилась печальная улыбка, при виде которой Баки почувствовал, как распустился первый узел сомнений, — не узнать её было нельзя.

— Да уж. Знаю, Бак. Сам ещё не привык — в зеркале себя через раз узнаю. Но это и впрямь я.

Уплывающие назад деревья по-прежнему кружились и танцевали, как балерины в мозаике солнечного света. Деревянные животные подмигивали ему с досок, и когда он взглянул на шеренги людей, марширующих рядом с... да какая телега, это же грузовик! — с некоторых смывались яркие цветные следы, реющие за ними, как ленты на параде Мэйси в День благодарения.

— Что с тобой случилось? — Баки поймал себя на том, что спрашивает, а сам не может перестать пялиться на проходящий мимо пейзаж, больше похожий на акварели, которые, помнится, рисовал Стив, чем на настоящие деревья.

— Вступил в армию. — А вот и оно: Стивова самодовольная ухмылочка и озорная искра в глазах.

— Ты всё тот же чёртов сопляк. — пробормотал Баки, но лицо тронула улыбка. — Небось гордишься собой, засранец.

Стив пожал плечами, но никакого раскаяния на хитрой физиономии так и не появилось.

Баки так и этак повертел в голове изменившийся вид Стива. Он не знал, насколько — если вообще — всё это взаправду, но тут было на что посмотреть. Даже под толстой курткой он мог видеть, как Стивовы обширные плечи до отказа наполняют выделанную кожу. Сложно было поверить, но на этих плечах даже швы разошлись: в прорехах виднелась синяя ткань. А линия этого подбородка? Будь он проклят, если она не выглядела вырезанной из камня. А его руки… Что-то горячее царапнуло изнутри. Зависть? Тревога? Вот только сейчас котелок варил недостаточно хорошо, чтобы разобраться наверняка.

— Было больно?

Стив скруглил плечи и отвёл взгляд от Баки.

— Немножко.

Вдобавок он по-прежнему оставался отвратительным вруном. Баки знал этот взгляд. Сколько раз упрямый сопляк вопреки опасениям Баки уходил на работу в бакалейную лавку с прилипчивым кашлем или с болящей спиной, твердя, что с ним всё в порядке? Если уж он признал, что ему было «немножко больно», на деле он должен был чувствовать себя так, будто его сбил грузовик. Баки спросил себя: если предположить, что присутствие Стива не шуточки его утомлённого разума, то сам Стив хотя бы подумал о возможных рисках при превращении себя в это… _это?_

— Это навсегда?

— Да вроде! — Стив ответил слишком жизнерадостно для того гула, что нарастал в голове Баки. Он глотнул ещё воды, собираясь с мыслями. Махнул на звезду, которая так и сверкала и играла у того на груди, на ярко-синий шлем с подмигивающей «А»:

— Что за маскарад? Уж точно не по уставу. Кем это ты вырядился?

— Я Капитан Америка! — Сквозь трещины в Стивовой застенчивости просияла гордость.

— Как в комиксах? — Баки выгнул бровь.

— Ага, точно! Видишь... — Стив увлечённо пустился в объяснения, но слова переливались, искажались в ушах Баки, будто он слушал из-под воды. Неважно. Он всё понял. Разумеется, по-прежнему галлюцинации. У него смешались те пропагандистские комиксы, которые впаривали всем, несбыточное насчёт Стива и дурное желание сопляка вступить в армию. Возможно... _Возможно,_ он как-то выбрался из плена (о другом варианте не хотелось и думать), и, возможно, говорил с кем-то, — может, даже со Стивом, — но _это_ не могло быть настоящим. Наверное, он просто болтал сам с собой, как псих, и лучше дать списать себя, как только вернётся в лагерь.

Не желая больше смотреть на мираж, он опустил глаза на свою грудь. В какой-то момент кто-то накинул ему на плечи куртку, но под нею торс оставался голым. Уставившись на напоминание о перенесённых пытках, он стиснул зубы: сомнительное украшение никуда не делось. Оно успело размазаться, покрыться грязью и сажей, и в нём уже с трудом угадывался цельный рисунок, но Баки ещё мог различить символы, часть которых была один в один как те, что он неделями вырезал на тех идиотских камнях.

Баки с осторожностью провёл по ним пальцем, растревожив запах, который в последнее время выучил чересчур хорошо — кровь.

Он рассеянно заметил, что Стивов голос затих.

— Я перетрухнул, когда увидел это. — Слова разогнали оцепенение Баки, заставив прислушаться. — Я решил, что это вырезано, я... неважно. Впотьмах было толком не разглядеть, а потом, когда мы вышли наружу, оказалось, что это просто рисунок. Я думал стереть его, но с таким количеством людей воды у нас в обрез, и я не уверен, что...

— Да всё в порядке. — перебил Баки. Он помнил рассекающую боль там, где теперь темнел узор, но рука прошлась по запачканной в засохшей крови, но неповреждённой коже, не найдя даже бумажного пореза. Вообще, он помнил много боли, когда был накачан той дрянью. Та часть, должно быть, тоже привиделась. И всё же… 

— Думаю, мне нужно было это увидеть. Убедиться, что это было, сечёшь? — Баки пальцами отчаянно взъерошил волосы, вызвав волну мурашек по спине. Сейчас он ни в чём не был уверен. — По-любому, в лагере должен быть душ. Даже не знаю, хочу ли расхаживать в таком виде до тех пор.

— Мы должны добраться до базы через день, Бак. Тебе нужно ещё отдохнуть.

_Через день? Как долго его не было?.._

— Я в порядке. Я не разучился ходить. Здесь есть по-настоящему раненые. — Чёрта с два его понесут в лагерь, как какого-то инвалида у всех парней на виду.

— Но ты только очнулся! Ты был в отключке целых...

— Сказал же, я в полном порядке! — отрезал Баки, почти сразу пожалев об этом. — Слушай, если бы тебе нездоровилось, но при этом ты не валялся в отключке, то я не смог бы удержать твою задницу в постели, даже привязав. Да тебя и библейский потоп не остановил бы!

Лицо Стива хмуро вытянулось.

— Как скажешь, Бак.

Баки перевалился через борт, пошатнулся, выровнялся и упрямо зашагал наравне с остальными. Стив последовал за ним и пошёл рядом, — Иисусе, каким он стал высоченным! — одарив Баки широкой придурковатой улыбкой и сжав плечо. Да уж, это _ощущалось_ чертовски реально. Но его по-прежнему не покидало ощущение, будто что-то вырезано у него на груди.


End file.
